SnowFur's Secret
by xXXxSilverWolfxXXx
Summary: SnowFur has a secret that she never told anyone. She could have lived rather than get hit by the Monster. But she chose not to. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is my second (or third) fanficition. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these cats. I own DeathBerry though. I might not, I don't know if he's in the series anywhere. Please tell me if he is, so i can change it.**

The bright sun shines through the bramble curtains, waking me up. I pawed at the air hungrily, feeling his presence disappear, wanting to hear more of his wise words, to feel his grey pelt rub against mine. I frowned and got up for dawn patrols, shaking off sleep as I went.

"SnowFur! There you are!" ThistleClaw bounded up to me happily and nuzzled into my scruff.

"And SnowFur, join BlueFur and the others for patrol. You're checking the ShadowClan border today." I padded softly over to my sister and rubbed pelts.

"Happy today, aren't you?" BlueFur's tail flicked my nose playfully.

"Yep." I couldn't tell her about my dreams, because then there would be more questions than answers. DeathBerry was our brother, but out mother left our real father after he rubbed the said deadly plant all over the poor kit. DeathKit died shortly afterwards. DeathKit was made a warrior in StarClan, and he now made frequent visits to me in my dreams. He told me about how it was like in StarClan, and how he felt all the time_. If I was alive_, he said, _I would be a healer. But in StarClan, they told me that I would have been the most powerful healer in generations if my father wasn't such a fox-dung-brain_. In my dreams, he would always appear in a soft green meadow, the air filled with the scent of prey, the sky tinted orange and purple in the fading dusk.

I shook myself out of my dream-like state and followed BlueFur out of the bramble tunnel.

-(o)-

I was sitting on the clouds, and it felt just like DeathBerry told me it would feel. I gaze down at my lifeless body and the tear streaks on BlueFur's muzzle. I saw ThistleClaw mourning next to many other cats.

"SnowFur." His familiar low purr made me jerk my head up in surprise.

"DeathBerry! I feel so sad for leaving her though… She looks so sad." DeathBerry plopped himself next to me and curled his tail over his large paws.

"You have made the choice. You could have been murdered by ThistleClaw when you mated him, or you could have been hit by a Monster. You chose to be hit. If you ask me, it was a better choice, because ThistleClaw would have ripped your tai-"

I cut him off, shudders rippling through my small body. "I don't want to hear of my own grisly death…"

-(o)-

BlueFur finally joined the ranks of StarClan. I remember watching her fall, her face softening into one of acceptance, and the water swallowing her. MistyFoot and StoneFur saw their real mother, but they didn't recognize her. Her last breath, and then she joined us.

"Welcome to StarClan, BlueStar."

I stepped forwards. "Welcome sister. Meet our brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I felt like putting another chapter, so here we go... This is from DeathBerry's point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors. But I do own a cat named DeathBerry. Or DeathKit. I adopted him yesterday, he's a wonderful little kitten!**

"Welcome sister. Meet our brother." BlueStar's intense gaze rested on me. I nodded, approving SnowFur's announcement.

"Hello BlueStar. I am DeathBerry. Your brother."

She tilted her head, confused. "Is this some kind of joke?" SnowFur started to purr, amused by her response.

"No, no, this isn't a prank. Here." The white furball I had shared many dreams with beckoned to me. "See? He has the same eyes as you." It was true; I had the same striking blue eyes. We also shared the same bone structure. BlueStar sniffed at my pelt questioningly.

She looked up at me. "You smell like... MoonFlower..." Her eyes welled up, but she shook her head to fight off the tears. "Is she here?"

"Right behind you, kitten." BlueStar whirled around and was nose- to- nose with our mother.

"MoonFlower!" She immediately snuggled close to her. SnowFur and I joined in, happy with the reunion.

This is how life is supposed to be.

**A/N: I'm considering making a larger project... I need suggestions. What story should I do it on? I have read a lot of the books that have fanfictions on this site, so feel free to post suggestions!**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


End file.
